Hikaris' Bad Day
by QueenofDemons
Summary: The Lights were in a fight with their Yamis' and are taking a day off, unfortunately the Yamis find out. Ch 3 is not for Anzu lovers, and is not for those easily offended, there are cussing words here, you have been warned. Finally Ch 5 is up...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Yugi awoke one morning after having a disturbing dream.

Yugi got out of bed and dressed and looked at his puzzle on his desk. He knew Yami was inside and was still asleep. So he decided to take a day off from him.

The two of them were always together, and always will be, yet right now he needed to think and be by himself. Also since there were a few tests today, his mind was already too full to deal with anything else.

For the past four nights he had tried to study, but Yami was lying on the bed re-arranging their deck and talking about new strategies they should use if someone was to play this card, or that card, and after the third night they got in a fight.

"That enough Yami!" Yugi turned from his desk and squared off at Yami

"Yugi?" Yami looking at him surprised

"I am trying to study; I can't think about dueling right now, I mean how many times do you have to re-arrange our deck? You just did it the other day!" Yugi

"But Yugi.." Yami shocked and dumfounded

"That's enough! I have enough to deal with right now and I have had it!" Yugi

"But" Yami

"Into your chamber NOW!" Yugi pointing to the Puzzle on the desk

Without a word Yami did just that and Yugi grabbed the deck and threw it in one of the desk drawers---End of Flashback

"I just can't deal with you right now pal" Yugi looked at the puzzle and left his room, went down the stairs, and out of the house to go to school

…

…

While walking down the street Yugi was glaring down at the sidewalk, but lost in his thoughts

"We haven't even talked to each other, or have seen each other since then. I miss him, but I just have too much to do, to talk about dueling. That is all he wants to talk about and I can't stand it" Yugi a bit frustrated

"Muttering to yourself, or to the pharaoh?" Ryou asked

"Huh, hey how are you?" Yugi asking Ryou

"Oh fine, so who were you talking to?" Ryou

The two of them joined each other and began to head to school

"Oh I left him home today" Yugi

"That explains why you look like you lost your best friend, did you two have a fight?" Ryou

"Yeah" Yugi sighing and looking to the ground

"I see, well don't worry." Ryou making Yugi look up "I always have arguments with Bakura"

"Really, I guess you would" Yugi smiling

"He's a handful, but in the end, we know we don't mean it" Ryou looking off in the distance "Things will be fine, a break may be just what you two need right now"

"Did you leave your ring at home too?" Yugi noticing it was gone

"Yep, I need to focus on our tests today" Ryou said seeming almost proud of himself

"Me too" Yugi smiling

The two smiled at each other and continued walking side by side, just then they were runned over by Malik

"What was that for" Ryou slowly getting up

"Sorry, I am leaving Marik at home and I was in a hurry" Malik getting up with Yugi's help

"Well that's funny, we did too" Yugi smiling at Malik

"I had to leave before he awoke" Malik panting hard

"We understand lets get to school" Ryou

The three headed to school and were laughing at how it was funny they all thought the same thing.

…

…

Just then Yami awoke from his slumber, and decided he had to apologize to Yugi.

(I should have known better anyway. He told me he had to study and I was being inconsiderate) Yami made up his mind and got out of his puzzle

"Yugi?" Yami looking around the room and noticed he wasn't there

(Where is he?) Yami to himself

"Yugi!" Yami screamed as he fell to his knees

….

….

…

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were on their way to school

"We are an hour early" Ryou looking at his watch

"Really?" Yugi a bit surprised

"I don't doubt it, I left in a hurry, but I wanted to leave early, (Growwwwl-His stomach) I am hungry lets go eat." Malik pointing to a Breakfast Joint across the street

The others agreed and they went in, ordered their food and sat down. After a few bites they began to talk again.

"So what happened to you and Bakura?" Yugi asked in between bites

"Did something happen?" Malik a bit surprised by this current news

"Are you kidding" Ryou astonished "Of course something happened, what doesn't happen?"

The others looked puzzled and just stared at him

"For the past five nights, I have been listening to his list making, from stealing techniques to bank robberies. I told him to be quiet so I could study and he got mad" Ryou looking up at the ceiling "Then we got into an argument last night, about how he thinks my going to school is just nonsense, and how I should be devoting myself to taking all the pharaohs riches" He took a breathe, and looked at Yugi "Finally I banished him to his chamber of course that didn't last long, he was out a few minutes later with new ideas and then we argued all over again. Finally I went to sleep."

"…" Yugi astonished at how the stories were almost similar

"Well that's better than my story" Malik finishing his breakfast

"Huh?" Others

"Mine literally destroyed my reports, homework and half my books, and said I should be devoting myself to killing the pharaoh and ruling the world." Malik "Since he would interrupt my studying I banished him too. Then he got out thirty minutes later and made me sit and listen to all the strategies he came up with and told me how I should be pleased." Malik

Everyone laughed to lighten the mood

"So any ideas about what we should tell our Yamis later" Ryou said as they got up

They tossed their items in the trash and walked outside side by side with Yugi in the middle

"I mean should we just tell them we need time to ourselves." Ryou

"Mine would go insane no matter what I tell him" Malik looked up at the sky "No matter what I tell Marik he will be pissed off…if I still have a house to go home too" he sighed

"I can see how you would be in a predicament one way or the other" Yugi "I don't know what to tell Yami, either way he'd be hurt"

Yugi didn't like the idea of hurting Yami; still he didn't know what else to do. He needed time to himself and it is true without him he feels incomplete, but to tell him he didn't want his company…Even if it was true, he could never tell him that.

They arrived to their classroom and smiled as they sat down in their seats

At the same time

Bakura came out of the ring into Ryou's room. He too saw that there was no sign of his light either.

"That's odd, where could the brat be?" Bakura looking around the room

Bakura realized that since Ryou's uniform was missing, he knew he must've gone to school.

"Still, to leave the ring behind? That is unusual" Bakura picking up the ring from the desk

Bakura began to get mad; he realized he was left behind, and alone…

…

…

And

…

Marik awoke as well…but he was tearing Maliks' room apart.

"WHERE ARE YOU! COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" Marik screaming

Marik figured that Malik was just hiding and needed to be found, so he was doing his best to find him only he didn't have much luck.

"Is it possible….-after twenty minutes-….I was left behind and….on purpose?" Marik finally coming to grips with himself and sat on the bed covered in pillow feathers

…

…

And in Yugis' room

…

(Where is he?)

Yami looked around the room hoping to see or feel some sign of Yugi's presence still being there.

"Could….Yugi have been kidnapped?" Yami beginning to panic

The eye on Yamis' forehead began to glow and his body became all dark and his aura was beginning to glow.

"If someone….has taken Yugi away…They will **pay** dearly" Yami in a cold and pissed off voice

Then just as he was about to call on the demons of the underworld to kill the one responsible….something dawned on him.

"What if Yugi just left me behind?" Yami beginning to think and get depressed at the same time

(Could he have been **that** mad at me?) Yami

Yami began to remember how Yugi banished him to his chamber and how upset he was. Still even if he was mad he wouldn't leave the puzzle unprotected…Would he?

"No I can't believe that, something must be wrong." Yami thinking as he held the puzzle in his hands, he then looked down at it and rubbed his thumb over the eye.

Yami finally saw the time on the clock above Yugi's bed and realized perhaps he was in a hurry and forgot to grab the puzzle off the desk. He figured since he would be at school he would have to wait till he got home to discuss the issue. So Yami put the puzzle back on the desk and went back in the puzzle to wait.

* * *

And At school

The class just began and Yugi was already lost in his thoughts. Yugi gazed out the window and wondered if Yami had gotten up, and he wondered what his reaction would be when he saw he had been left behind.

(Maybe I should've woken him up to let him know I was leaving…But if I did then he'd be mad I left him behind…Then we would've argued again.) Yugi sighed and was too busy thinking that he didn't realize the whole class was staring at him.

It wasn't until Ryou had shoved him from behind to get his attention that he noticed the room was silent and that they were all looking at him.

"What!" Yugi turning around upset

"Nothing but..." Ryou looking at Yugi with sad eyes

"Is there something the two of you would like to share with the rest of us? There must be you have been ignoring me even though I had been calling you for the past three minutes to answer question 15. Tell me what it is, please share with all of us" Teacher heading toward his desk

"Well nothing really" Yugi blushed scratching his head

"Please, do tell" Teacher was glaring at Yugi then to Ryou and bent over Yugi's' desk to look at him eye to eye

"Well if you really want to know" Yugi glaring at him straight in the eyes he was beginning to get mad at him for being a snoop "Though it is of no concern to you, I had a fight with myself last night, he kept interrupting my studies…All he wanted to do was talk about strategies and the different cards I have in my deck…I get so fed up with it I banished him to his chamber and I haven't talked to him since, I was just wondering what his reaction would be when he awoke this morning…Then you interrupted my train of thoughts"-Turning to Ryou behind him

"I understand, still I thought you wanted to know that he was calling you. (He then looked down at his desk; he didn't like Yugi being mad at him) I already figured that was what you are thinking about I was too." Ryou looking at Yugi apologetically

"Yeah no kidding" Malik joining in the conversation, and rested his head on the back on his hand

At this point of time the teacher stood up straight and watched them talk to each other, he was fed up. He thought they were being smart, and trying to make fun of him.

"DETENTION ALL THREE OF YOU!" Teacher hollering out loud

"**What** no way!" Malik pounding his hands on the desk and standing up

"Yeah, you don't want to do that!" Ryou shoving him back in his seat

"Oh and why not?" Teacher crossing his arms

"Well if we don't get home they will get worried, and may begin to cause trouble" Malik trying to be sensible

"I think I can handle you three just fine, now, turn to page 194" Teacher turning around and walking back to the board.

"Yeah but it isn't us you have to worry about" Ryou closing his eyes and sighing

He knew he could leave Bakura home till about 3p, but to leave him alone till 6p was another story. He had been in detentions before, mainly due to Bakura, but to get a detention on his own merit and to leave him alone for so long may cause a little more trouble than even he realized.

Joey knew what they were talking about; still he was still in shock over hearing that Yami and Yugi had a fight.

He knew his little buddy may need a little help and he was going to be there for him.

The bell rang for third hour to begin.

For the last hour he had been trying to get Yugi's attention but to no avail finally he had hollered out his name in the hallway when they were switching classes, only to find him slapped with a detention himself.

"Awe man" Joey scratching his head and turning to go to class in the opposite direction

Yugi didn't pay mind to the event that had happened behind him. He was walking with Ryou and Malik and they were all in a daze over the detention they just received for no reason.

Finally their attention was interrupted when a girl rammed into them knocking them down.

"Sorry Yugi" Anzu said laughing

"Look I don't have time for you right now so buzz off!" Yugi said pissed off and walks away

Malik and Ryou were stunned they never have seen him act like that. They ran after him as soon as Anzu broke down into tears.

"Jerk! Just Go Away!" Anzu said as she ran away crying

Just as soon as they caught up with him the three of them burseted out laughing.

"Man Yugi what was that all about?" Malik

"Sorry, I'm having a bad day I guess" Yugi sighing

"You guess, Man the day is just beginning" Ryou

The three of them laughed again and continued to go to their next class.

…

To be continued

…

**A note to the readers **

I hope you all enjoyed the story

Let me know what you think so I know to continue or not

Give me some ideas as to what you would like to see happen.

Review it and let me know.

Disclaimer-----I do not own Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment. -----** Take care…..QOD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Just as soon as they caught up with him the three of them bursted out laughing.

"Man Yugi, what was that all about?" Malik

"Sorry, I'm having a bad day, I guess" Yugi sighing still he wasn't too upset

"You guess, man the day is just beginning" Ryou saying sarcastically

The three of them laughed again, and continued to go to their next class.

…

Yugi had been in class for two hours, but nothing was sinking in. His thoughts were elsewhere, and he had spent the last ten minutes drawing in the margins of his notebook.

It wasn't until Ryou had thrown his eraser at him that he snapped out of his daze.

(What?) Yugi to Ryou via mind link

(The hell is wrong is with you today?) Ryou looking at him as though he was Bakura

(…) Yugi looking to him-This made Ryou jump for he had the same glare as though he was his Yami, then he sighed and had his soft apologetic look he normally had, he looked at him softly then to his notebook

(We-l-l, let me guess-Malik put his feet on his desk and had a sly smile as though he was Marik- You love your Yami and you don't know how to tell him right?) Malik to the others

(Hell no!) Yugi so loud it made the others put a hand to their forehead -where the millennium mark would normally be- do to the pain

(…) Ryou

(Ass-hole!) Malik drawing out the word then rubbing his forehead with his hand (Give me a migraine why don't you….-He thought of his request, then knew Yugi could if he wanted to-…Forget it never mind."

(…I'm sorry; it isn't anything like that… I mean, he's like my older brother…I love my Yami, but nothing like that…No, I guess I was just lost in my thoughts about our argument…What can I tell him later? and now we have detention so by the time I get home it will be after hours, -he sighed- and he is going to be even more upset at me, thinking I was avoiding him) Yugi

(Well, you were, in a way…We all were) Malik

(Damnit, I mean even **I **need a day off) Ryou

"WELL, I guess we have our volunteers"

"The Hell?" Hikaris in unison

"Why do I dread the answer" Ryou to the other but mainly to himself

The class looked at the three of them

"From what I hear, you three have detention, so I can't punish you, still you three have volunteered for the festival later today in place of your detention" Teacher

"…" Hikaris

"Festival?" Yugi

(Hey is there a festival today?) Malik completely clueless

(I guess so) Ryou wide-eyed

Since they looked so puzzled the teacher began to explain the conditions

"I will inform your first hour teacher of the way you will be spending your detention, see me after class" Teacher

The teacher went to his desk and continued to teach for the last five minutes

(Damn, what now) Malik looking to the others

(Don't worry, we'll probably end up working a booth or something) Yugi saying but still dreading the outcome

The bell rang and the students left though a few attempted to hang around to see the "King of Games" be told his punishment, the teacher chased them out

"You three are to work the booths at the festival" Teacher began

Yugi sighed but then the teacher continued

"Today as you know, is girls day, the day younger girls get to celebrate…-

The guys looked at each other then back at the teacher-…For some odd reason though this festival is for younger girls, all girls celebrate...-The teacher began to walk back and forth as though pacing in front of them as he spoke…-So you will work the booths in place of the girls normally to work them…You –Yugi- shall work and bake in the kitchens and play hostess, You-Ryou- shall work the psychic booth…And you –Malik- Shall work the first aid area…Meet me here after lunch once you report to the gym and change in your outfits" Teacher left the classroom and the three glared after him

"!" Hikaris

Yugi who was already upset began to leave the room, the two began to fallow after him but he opened the door and then slammed it in front of them harder then usual putting a hole in the wall

"Holy hell" Malik observing the wall

That's a contradiction-Still looking at the hole in the wall he had to agree

"He must really be pissed" Ryou

"I am too" Malik "This means I will be later then usual, so much for thinking I will have a house to go home to"

"Yeah, but think about it, we'll just be playing host working the booths, how hard can it be" Ryou to Malik

They attempted to chase after Yugi but they were unable to find him finally at lunch they went to the gym for their outfits

Ryou looked around and Yugi was no where to be seen

"Where is he" Malik

As they spoke Yugi came in

"!" Ryou

"What the hell?" Malik wide-eyed

"YUGI?" Hikaris

* * *

And

"!" Yamis

In the millennium items

"Their in danger!" Yami stood in side his item wide-eyed

(This can't be good, I've been attempting to contact Yugi and I can't, I am confined to this item without him, and completely oblivious to what is going on) Yami slammed a door inside his item attempting to vent his frustrations, still nothing was calming him

"I have no choice" Yami

Using his ancient spells taught to him when he was a boy, he was able to call the other two Yamis to him and give himself and the other two a temporary body

"What has the mighty Pharaoh done?" Bakura looking at the surroundings then observing his body "So we are in the sacred place of all, inside the puzzle"

"I want to know everything" Yami sitting on his thrown like chair giving the others a glare and the air surrounding him the feeling of dominance

The other two knew he wasn't in a playing mood, if anything he was pissed off, and they could tell

Giving a sigh Bakura spoke to him in a calm yet, deadly voice, and as he spoke Yami knew he was pissed off at the situation as well.

"Our Hikari's are missing, they **left **us at home" Bakura

"They….what?" Yami disbelieving Bakura (That can't be…No, now matter how upset Yugi may be with me….He'd never **willingly** leave me"

"Well mighty pharaoh did you get left too" Malik almost mockingly

Yami slammed a fist down onto the armrest of his chair that silenced them, he then stood up with dignity and grace and came down from his thrown.

The other two Yamis just looked at there king

"…" Yami "Let's go"

The Yamis left the game shop and left to head to the one place their Hikaris' may be….School

* * *

…

At the festival

The three Hikaris found themselves in booths catering to other classmates and giggling girls

"It wouldn't be so bad…normally if…." Ryou said trailing off

"If we weren't dressed like girls" Malik said in a tone equal to that of his Yami

It was true, the Hikaris' were dressed up like girls

Yugi was in a French maids' outfit and had red lipstick, and red high heels

His hair was down and off to the side, he had black mascara and purple eye shadow that complimented his eyes well.

Still what surprised everyone, even the other two Hikaris, is that he looked **pretty**, he looked cute, and the only thing missing with the outfit was the tray of cookies which was rectified when he was told his station.

Now he was hiding in the kitchen, cooking brownies and cakes

He had entered the kitchen and stayed there

Ryou and Malik both had their hair done a similar style

Ryou had his hair down, and parted down the middle, he had large snap on earrings, and silver necklaces.

He was dressed in a purple gypsy outfit and had to carry around a glass orb like crystal ball. Occasionally spinning it in his hands like a basketball, it didn't take long for him to become attached to it.

Malik had his hair down, but was slicked back with a large white nurses cap on top of his head.

He was dressed in a white outfit and large white high heels that was killing his feet.

He had pink lipstick, his eyeliner was toned down, and his blue eye shadow was a little dark for him, but otherwise went with the outfit well.

He was to work in the first aid tent and carry around a clip board, which he wasn't too happy about.

"Damn this clipboard, what am I to do with it anyway?" Malik

"Well normally you write on paper" Ryou said sarcastically

"If my sister saw this she'd never let me live it down" Malik

"Don't worry your hat goes well with your eye shadow" Ryou

"Don't make me shove this down your throat" Malik raising his clipboard

Ryou smiled a sly smile till they both were interrupted by the teacher walking in

"We have to give breaks so go work in the bakery with Yugi" Teacher

"…" Hikaris'

The two went in the bakery and saw Yugi playing Hostess (Host) to the guests

"So now were hostesses?" Yugi sighing

"…" Hikaris

They heard footsteps and turned to greet their first customers

"What the f…." Bakura wide-eyed

"Yami!" Hikaris

"!" Yamis wide-eyed and in shock

**A note to the readers **

I hope you all enjoyed the story

Let me know what you think so I know to continue or not

Give me some ideas as to what you would like to see happen.

Review it and let me know.

Disclaimer-----I do not own Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment. -----** Take care…..QOD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

_Okay a before warning….Some things in here may sound cruel, a little graphic, or even mean, try another story if you get offended by that sort of thing. You have been warned so don't complain later. This is a real good story and isn't really for Anzu lovers.

* * *

_

**On with the story**

They heard footsteps and turned to greet their first customers

"What the f…." Bakura wide-eyed

"Yami!" Hikari's shouting aloud

"!" Yamis wide-eyed and in shock

Yugi, Malik, and Ryou just looked at their Yamis who looked as though they were a deer caught in the head lights.

The Yamis looked at their Hikari's and could not believe their eyes; since they were in a separate body they were able to have their own thoughts, which was a good thing at this time.

((He's...)) Malik

((Incredibly)) Bakura

((Cute)) Yami in shock

The Hikaris were in girls attire and were currently blushing mainly due to embarrassment

((I can't believe Yamis here)) Hikaris to themselves they lowered their eye contact and their lashes blushed their cheeks lightly, the mascara enhanced their lashes and made the eye shadow enhance their eye color

"!" Yamis looking at their Hikaris "…"

(I can't tell what Yami is thinking) Yugi staring into Yamis shocked expression

A few moments past but after a minute the Yamis regained their composure

"So I was right all along" Bakura smirking at Ryou

"Huh?" Ryou looking at him

"You are a girl" Bakura smiling a big smile

"!" Yami and Malik

Ryou smiled a soft smile which made Bakura drop his defenses

Ryou went over to his Yami and put a soft hand onto his cheek, Bakura looked into his Hikaris' eyes…

Malik and Yami went over to their Hikaris and drew them close…

"…" Yugi and Malik blushed at the closeness of their Yamis

Ryou went even closer to his Yamis nose and as Bakuras' senses began to race…..

About five minutes later Bakura opened his eyes to see everyone standing over him with a smile on their faces.

"I'm so sorry Yami….the tray slipped out of my hands" Ryou said innocently (Like Hell) Ryou looking off to the side

"And it what, happened to land on my head!" Bakura getting into Ryous' face

"Yugi, what…" Yami looking off to the side

"…" Yugi not even looking at him

"…" Yami ((Yugi?)) attempting at their link still what surprised Yami was that Yugis defenses were up and he couldn't break through

Yami began to get agitated but said nothing

"Well in any event, my Hikaris' the prettiest" Marik getting bored and feeling like a fight

This remark didn't go over very well with the other Yamis

"WHAT!" Yami and Bakura

"…" Hikaris

(Why don't I like this?) Yugi looking at Yami hollering at the other two his third eye glowing bright

"A beauty contest shall be held, so let it be written and done!" Yami standing tall and keeping his ground

The Yamis gave each other death glares when they were interrupted by footsteps coming their way

* * *

At this point in time the Hikaris couldn't bare anymore embarrassment; the hikaris' looked at each other and nodded to each other 

"Well…" Ryou sighed

"Just be good to the other students…" Malik smiled an innocent smile

"!!!" Yamis

"Laters" Yugi giving the others a heads up

The Hikaris being their Yamis' lights were able to reverse the separate body act, and merged back with their Yamis'

The Yamis found themselves in the female attire and just gawked at each other

"!" Yamis looking at each other

"Ah there you guys are" Teacher coming through the door

"!" Yamis

"Thank you for helping with the café and giving the breaks for the other students, you may take your usual posts now" Teacher going back through the door

"What the hell?" Bakura looking at the outfit he was in

"What the hell are you talking about" Marik

"…" Yami (Yugi?)

Yami attempted to get Yugis' attention but he wasn't able to open his hikaris' mind door. In fact **all **the Yamis' had that trouble

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything" Bakura brushing his bangs out of the way "The fuck is with my hair" His shoulders were beginning to itch from the style and he fussed with his outfit

Marik sighed and looked at the others

"Where are we supposed to go! For some reason my Hikari is silent" Bakura scowled

"To our stations" Yamis' voice was a little softer than usual and he began to walk away. The high heels made his walk a little more feminine and his rear shacked a little, the other two couldn't help but notice, he would have been attractive if he was a real female

The two began to blush at the very thought and began to get disgusted at themselves for even thinking that.

Yet they were all looking like girls and it was almost unnerving

(There's only one person who looks cute in this outfit and it isn't ME) Yamis to themselves

Yami walked away taking the lead and when he felt eyes baring into him he turned slightly, and as he turned his head to look over his shoulder, his hair moved across his back and when he looked he slowly opened his eyes. His eyelashes gazed slightly opened and his outfit fluttered

"…" Bakura and Marik

"Well…we found our lights, so let's get going" Yami said softly

"What the hell, stop talking like that" Marik hollering at him

"Excuse me" Yami

Yet even the others voice was a little lighter and it began to piss them off with how they were talking

"Let's just go" Bakura attempting to sound pissed yet for some reason he was a little calmer

Yami walked off and the others fallowed

* * *

And 

"So you see, I want to know if I have a bright future ahead of me…-The female student giggled and continued-…You see I want to know if I will find true love and possibly….when" Clara

Bakura knew this was a classmate of Ryous' Yet he still knew that she was annoying him…She would bat her eyes and giggle

"You see I want to find love…and…-She slowly opened his eyes and suggested her interest in him-…I never knew how incredibly handsome you are…" Clara looked at him with her green eyes

(What an idiot, I'm dressed as a girl….Is she----) "…" Bakura looked at the object in front of him and looked into it as if he was studying the ball for the answer

Clara looked at him expectantly and eyed him

"I see an answer coming to me" Bakura looked into the ball

"Is it clear about my future?" Clara getting into the reading

"…" Bakura looked harder expecting to actually see something

The crystal was just see through and he knew there was going to be no answer from it

(Hell I can't see anything with this thing and I'm not going to) Bakura to himself

"I see….perhaps 600 yen isn't enough for an answer, how about I pay 1000 yen? You think it will be clearer then? Perhaps you just need more time to gaze….here you go" Clara paid him more and Bakura took the money

(---A/N—She paid about $16 dollars in American money---)

"Yes….I can see that your future is….grim" Bakura said confidently

"!!! What?" Clara was shocked and began to feel faint

"You will find your love yet a tragedy will befall you" Bakura

"!" Clara

"That's it" Bakura crossing his arms

Clara ran out of the booth in tears and the next customer came in

This girl had long brown hair and big black eyes

"I want to know if I will become successful in my upcoming report card, You see my parents expect me to get into a top college and I need to know how I will do if I continue in cram school and tutoring" Jane

"Let's resort to the cards for this question…That will be 2000 yen" Bakura looked at her expectantly

"But the sign says "tell your fortune for 300 yen" Jane

"Yes but that is for a simple question like health, nutrition, and **the** time of your death….for more intense questions that is more" Bakura said lightly

"I see your point….here you go" Jane gave up the money and Bakura laid out his cards

"Wait those aren't tarot, those are duel monsters cards" Jane looked at him

"Yes their more accurate, especially when telling your** fate**" Bakura glared at her with strong intense eyes

She looked at him closely and then looked at the cards on the table

"I see" Jane beginning to get more into this

Suddenly the air became filled with the light citrus incense, and the small light gazing down at them became lightened. It was as though the cards were glowing and giving out their own energy as he slowly put them down on the light blue tablecloth.

"You have an interesting future…." Bakura began "I see you had happiness before a tragic time occurred recently"

"Yes…my parents divorced" Jane beginning to tear up

"Well don't worry….you wont die anytime soon" Bakura cracking a smile

"!" Jane "Well that's good to know, but what about my report card?"

"…" Bakura studied the cards and a specific card popped out

"…" Jane looking down expectantly as though she would see her answer pop out in front of her

"Your fate isn't too good, -Clara shifted in her seat- unless you take further action" Bakura

"…" Jane began to tear up again "How did you know I didn't pass my last test!"

"…" Bakura glared at her (Perhaps she cant read the sigh in front of the tent)

She ran out in tears and Bakura just looked at the door

Then it happened…..

In came Anzu

"…" Bakura (Well this keeps getting better and better) He said sarcastically

"I need to know about my love life, and the answers to my future" Anzu

(You have **no** future) Bakura said to himself

"Well if you want to know that then I need 15,000 yen" Bakura said in a female mocking voice

"Here you go" Anzu handing him his money

Bakura smiled a dull smile (Well she does work, I will take this money as a community service time served, and do well for the world and friends around me….Whatever) He stuffed the money in his pouch and gazed at the crystal once again, she gazed into it as well and for fun Bakura decided to see how long she could gaze at the thing without questioning him…

After about ten minutes she shifted in her seat and looked at him as though expecting an answer

"Well that's interesting but I need to go further into your soul" Bakura said in a light feminine voice

She blinked and watched him close as he then spread out the cards and his card just **happened **to appear once more and he just smiled a shifty smile

"Oh! No not that card, why does it always appear!" She placed her hand on her forehead as to add a more dramatic approach "that damn reaper of the cards!" Anzu giving it a death glare

"You see some cards choose their owners to let them know that that card is their fate, perhaps this **is** your card" Bakura in a mocking female's voice

"I can't believe that" Anzu

"It **isn't** necessarily a bad thing, If you are currently pursuing a person then you may want to re-think that for nothing will come of it, I see you have dreams of your own, you may want to pursue that instead, for it will take you for a faraway journey and your future will be bright, Should you choose to accept the journey itself." Bakura

"Leave the pharaoh?" Anzu blurted out then covered her mouth with her hands

"Your future is elsewhere" Bakura said brightly

"…" Anzu

"A long journey is before you, you may want to start packing" Bakura said brightly

"Now" Anzu glared at him in disbelief

"The sooner the better" Bakura said giving her a serious gaze

She got up and stumbled out of the tent talking to herself.

Those she past gave her an irritated look then whispered to their friends that she was loosing it

Bakura smiled to himself "Well the future looks bright now…Well for us"

Bakura smiled and watched her leave, then gathered his cards together smiling

* * *

And 

"So you see honey, I fell and got this horrible scrape on my knee and…" Jake

Jake went in when he heard a new girl was in class and in training to be a nurse. He was so intent to meet her and fell over the rock by the entrance

"…" Marik (His stupidity is incredible)

Marik looked at the scrape and washed it then placed alcohol on his wound

The guy screamed at the contact of the liquid and Marik looked at him

(What a fuckin sissy…And what is with the stupid baggy pants and shirt, and what the hell is that…) Marik to himself gazing at what looked like a nose ring

"I told you it's an open wound" Jake

"Oh yes, your right…!" Marik

Marik looked at the alcohol and rubbed it in harder making him scream out in pain

Marik smiled and slapped his knee

"Your dismissed and stop screaming like a girl" Marik

"!" Jake was taking aback by this remark and got up and left

Once he left the next victim….I mean patient came in

His name was George and he was a year older than Marik, he too had an earring and chin length hair, he had a chain connecting his wallet and a long necklace

"And what is your sorry excuse for bothering me" Marik looked at the creature

"This" George rolled up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo that was infected

By the looks of it he just received it and it was currently contaminated by the cream he put on it

Marik looked at the thing and had to stifle a groan

(I haven't see anything this bad in hundreds of years) "What the hell did you get that for?" Marik in a girly like manor

"It's cool" George

"Yes it looks so cool that you're bleeding" Marik "Back then we made other people bleed for the sight not our own bodies you moronic…."

"What do you mean back then?" George asked

Marik looked at him then glared, this made him shift himself

"How dare you ask me my age you sonofa…." Marik rubbing in his treatment harder

The guy screamed and Marik smiled (Music to my ears)

Marik treated the wound and advised him to by a few products at the store so he can continue to treat it on his own

Once he left a girl came in groaning in pain

"I need a female's advice" Sara came in

"…" Marik (What the hell is wrong with these people, this new age of mortals is….)

"You see it's my time and I am cramping up a storm…I need some pain killers and a six pack ---A/N---Of aspirin, the boxes that come with 6 tablets so she can take a few later in the day----" Sara

"So do I…" Marik rubbing his head thinking of a 6 pack of beer or another alcoholic beverage

She looked at him confused

(Her what?) He looked confused

Marik gave her some Advil and she laid down on a bed

"You see I don't know what to do about ….." Sara

At this time Marik stopped listening especially since another boy came in with his arm bending at his side

"I need help!" Boy

The boy past out

(Damn he needs more than that) Marik

* * *

And in another coffee shop 

The doors flew open and the teacher came running in

"Oh good you are here" Teacher coming up to Yami

"…" Yami tucking the trey under his arm

"I need you to gather your other two friends" Teacher

(That isn't how I would put it, friends is a more familiar expression…I would prefer slaves, servants…Maybe even victims) Yami smiling to himself and closing his eyes as he was thinking to himself

"Be sure to be at the square grounds at three" Teacher

"…For what" Yami said slowly and softly as he looked at the teacher for interrupting his train of thought

"Well you three have been entered in the beauty pageant" Teacher saying as he headed for the door "Hurry now or the three of you will be late"

The teacher hurried out and headed down the hall

"…" Yami glared at the closed door as though damning it to hell

To be continued...

**A note to the readers **

I hope you all enjoyed the story

Give me some ideas as to what you would like to see happen.

Review it and let me know.

Disclaimer-----I do not own Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment. -----** Take care…..QOD**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

A/N-Okay first thing is first Chapter 4 is up and ready to go, for the record there are some quotes here which belong to their respected owners. Chapter 4 is not for picky freaks who take this stuff literally. There is swearing and a little Suggested abuse….However, this is just for fun and not to be taken seriously….Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The teacher hurried out and headed down the hall 

"…" Yami glared at the closed door, as though damning it to hell

(That mortal…How dare he steal my idea….And if he thinks those other two will be any sort of competition, he has another thing coming?)

Yami threw down his tray and stormed off leaving the café, and slamming the door behind him

Everyone else in the café turned at the slammed door yet said nothing

As Yami was going down the hall, everyone made a way for him, his aura was emitting from his body was though he was walking with a heated dark cloud around him

* * *

Now he had another problem, and that was he didn't know where he was, or where he was going. 

The last people he saw five minutes ago, had left the hallway leaving it bare and now he was the only one wandering the halls

(…) Yami letting all this sink in

He took off in a huff and didn't even bother to ask where he was to go to find the other two.

(…) Yami looking around at his surroundings

He was in a long dark hallway, and there was no one around that he could ask

This was Yugis' domain, not his

((Yugi?)) Yami asked via mind link

--- There was no answer---

Yami couldn't force a connection either, so he knew he was on his own.

Without bothering to ask again, he continued down the corridor.

* * *

Since this day began he knew something was wrong with Yugi, for he would **never **purposely leave the puzzle to begin with, yet he did, He himself had to get a temporary body to come here to find Yugi, and when he did, he didn't bother to even talk to him. 

(…) Yami

Yami knew there was something wrong, yet he couldn't figure out what it was, Yami continued on down the corridor, head bent, and not paying attention

(What's wrong? and why can't I fix it?) Yami to himself (Could it be possible that Yugi, really was mad at me?)

He knew Yugi was avoiding him, he just didn't know why (I forgot to apologize, maybe that was what it was)

It was bad enough he looked like a girl, but now he was to be in a pageant with the other lower subjects of his

Thinking of this made him even more upset

* * *

Yami decided to go in the direction he heard the noise, he made his way into the fairgrounds and began his search for the other two Yamis. 

It didn't take long for him to arrive at the medical tent for everyone coming out was screaming, and looked worse than how they arrived.

Yami walked in just in time to see Marik mummifying a guy's body, while he was still alive

Marik began to get a teaser like tool from the side dish and stepped over the guys' body who was strapped to the bed like table.

The guy was screaming his head off, pleading for his life, and Marik just stood above him with a large grin from ear to ear

Yami just stood wide-eyed at the scene

"Come come now, you won't feel a thing in a minute or two…" Marik in a deadly like calm manner, his smirk as evil as ever

"…Wait you don't have to do this, I really don't even hurt now….I swear" Guy

"Yes yes, of course you don't" Marik grabbing a scalper in his left hand

"And you won't EVER feel that sort of pain **ever again"**

Marik began to put his left hand closer to the body just as the guy screamed a deadly scream. This took Yami out of his daze and he spoke up

"Don't touch him!" Yami saying in a commanding manner

The guy sighed in relief

Marik stopped and glanced over

"…" Marik glaring at Yami

"…" Yami glaring at him

"You have a suggestion then?" Marik questioning his motives

"…" Guy shacking (Just save me, and get me out of here)

"Yes, you need to use the butcher knife for the first incision, and then you use the scalper…" Yami saying calmly yet in a tutut manner like how could he forget the first incision like that...

"Oh your right" Marik grabbing the tools

The butcher knife was six inches long and the blade itself was wide and thick, Since this personally was part of Mariks' collection it gave a glittery shine when held up in the light, and if you were too be on the other end of it…The shine was all you will be able to see, until you were to go black due to the blade.

This blade brought back fond memories to Marik as he held it up, for the memories were of the victims he used it to skewer and the very thoughts of remembering the screams made an eviler proud smile come to his lips.

So he grinned with happiness and held it up and as the light shown off the blade, all you heard was a scream of bloody murder.

This took Marik out of his thoughts and he glance over to the current victim ---I'm sorry----Patient

"!" Guy passing out

"…Chicken-shit" Marik looking at his patient

"…" Yami just smiled Still even without saying anything they knew that they both agreed to that remark

"So I take it this isn't a social call" Marik putting down his tools yet proudly holding onto his knife

"…" Yami giving him a side-ways glance then kicked back against the bed of the passed out guy

"…" Marik (Must be bad) flicking the knife into the air expertly then grabbing it, he placed it down too looking at it admirable…then looked at his pharaoh

"We have to find the thief and report to a pageant" Yami

"A…What?" Marik surprisingly

"I think we're already late….I got side-tracked coming here" Yami

"…" Marik gave him a "like hell" look

"Well let's go find him" Yami began to leave then stopped to look at Marik

"…Fine" Marik fallowing his Pharaoh

The two left the tent and forgot all about the strapped patient

* * *

And 

The two Yamis got lost in the crowd of guests and really didn't have a clue where they where or where they were going

"NNooooo!" A female student passed them crying her eyes out "I'm dieing!!!!"

"He must be in that tent then.." Marik pointing to the dark red tent

(…) Yami looked at Marik like "no shit" and proceeded into the tent

(Wasn't it blue a few hours ago?) Marik thinking to himself, he shrugged, then fallowed

"I told you, I do not give out love potions and you will meet your fate sooner then expected if you don't leave now!" Bakura

Bakura was facing the other direction while he was polishing a crystal ball, so he didn't see who came into his tent

"If you want a full reading then it will be 50,000 yen…and if you want a….-He held up the ball and saw who came in by the reflection given off…he immediately quieted down and turned slowly---…Well well, some worthy customers…" Bakura sat down "What will it be…your future told, or perhaps something better, like your day of death? I will give you a special price how about a two for the price of one…"

"….Fuck you" Marik said as he flipped him off

"…" Yami glaring a "bullshit glare" with a slight smile---"I know your date of death thief and I already know when I died so my money would be wasted

"….Well then suit yourself-Shrugging his shoulders—So then if it isn't business as usual, tell me something I don't know?" Bakura looking at them with curiosity

"Your going to loose the beauty pageant unless you add more lipstick to your lips" Marik blurted out and rested his elbow on Yamis right shoulder making him look more relaxed as he crossed his ankles together

"…" Bakura looked at the two of them (They look like a cover for a naughty magazine) He smiled at the thought then comprehended what Marik said "The hell you mean by that?"

"We are in a pageant and we have to report there now" Yami moved toward the door and almost made Marik loose his balance"

"Jerk" Marik

Bakura sighed and the three walked out

* * *

They arrived just as the teacher was finishing out the directions and rules of the pageant 

Everyone was issued into the rooms where the "ladies" were to fix themselves up

All the supposed "ladies" were actually all men fixed up as girls, and none of them even knew how to use a lip liner or eyebrow pencil. So they all stood in front of the mirrors fixing their hair and bitched about this whole charade.

"What is up with this?" George

"I know?" Ted

"They don't have a chance" Yami

"…" Bakura

* * *

////All ladies proceed on stage to be judged by the judges, remember poise and grace/////

* * *

The first eight men walked in a single line as though it was a fashion show. They would proceed down the stage turn, show off their stuff and turn back around. 

"Idiots" Yamis together

A few men tripped over themselves from their heels and ruined their score. Others lacked the grace needed to pull of the wig and the whole "girl" look

* * *

Bakura was up next. He fixed his costume and proceeded onto the stage. 

Some students attempted to sabotage him and as he walked by the boys he flashed them a feminine smile and winked at them, making them blush, and forget the whole thing.

"You know he could pull this off" Marik smiling an evil smile

"…" Yami

Bakura came around and gave one last smile to the judges and guests

He came back in and now it was Both Marik and Yamis turn

Marik gave a Hikari-like smile and aura as he went out onto the stage.

His outfit was the same from his post so all he had to do was flick his hair naturally and use a more feminine walk as he went down the stage.

All the girls were clapping and thought he was sooooo cute

"Kawaii desu ne?" Girl 1-------Cute don't you think?----

"Hai, so desu" Girl 2-------Yes, I agree cute--------

Marik turned and made his way waving and blowing kisses to both judges and the crowed and made his way back in

"The things I do for my Hikari" Marik glared and evil glare

* * *

It was only when the large crowed cheered that they noticed Yami had stepped out onto the stage 

Both Yamis turned to watch

"He's a natural" Seto

"…" Marik and Bakura

Yami slided onto the stage as though he owned it, and it was only until he was in the middle of the stage did he flipped his hair to which it landed nicely on his shoulders, and he slowly opened his eyes, at this point all the girls and guys hooted and hollered.

The men began to ask who "she" was?

And the girls were saying how "beautiful" she was

Yami then began to walk down the long mid-like stage.

He moved with such femininity, grace and beauty that everyone was cheering for him.

He slowly posed by placing one hand on his hip and the other on his leg. He smiled and pictures (from out of nowhere) were taken.

He then proceeded back the stage, he gave one last pose, more pictures were taken, then they were excused.

* * *

"I have never been more humiliated in my life!" Bakura said as he ripped his outfit off him 

They all washed their faces and took off the makeup and combed and styled their hair the way they usually do.

"I will take this to the deepest part of the Egyptian sand, and burn this thing to bits" Marik ripping it off then gave a maniacal laugh

"…" Yami taking off the outfit slowly and began to change into jeans and a white t-shirt

Marik chose a dark blue shirt and dark blue jeans, "Say Yami how much hair spray do you use...Coughing..."I can smell it over here"...

"..." Yami finishing up with his hair, began to tie his shoes. "Like you two don't use it...Please...You use enough gel, with the hairspray...

"..." Marik and Bakura

"Yes, I saw you two" Yami finishing up with his shoes had to hunt down Yugis' bag

Bakura went with black, both shirt and black jeans

* * *

They were finally all set when... 

"Ah there you are" Teacher

The teacher came in just after the Yamis had dressed in their street attire.

"The results will be tomorrow so go home and rest. Tomorrow's festival will announce the results" Teacher leaving and shutting the door

"Fucking Bastard!!!" Bakura folding his arms in a huff

"I'm going home." Yami said exhaustedly

Yami got up to leave and the others fallowed him

Any other person on the street who saw the three of them, could tell that Yami was the leader, and the other two were his guards.

Yet no one said a thing, they just made a way for them to pass

They reached the usual fork in the road where they all took separate paths. They said nothing but proceeded to their own homes.

(I will talk to Yugi as soon as he awakes, and find out what's going on) Yami (I have too…..)

To be continued...

**A note to the readers ----------------------------------------------------------**

I hope you all enjoyed the story; the next chapter will be the last for this one. Let me know what you the readers would like to happen with the story I always like to hear from you.

As for the websites (Something secretely is being plotted...) You'll fined clues and notes about that on the website itself and soon the story of that will be posting here within a few weeks. So check it out if your bored.

Give me some ideas as to what you would like to see happen with this story and regarding the site itself Major renivations will be going on here soon.

Review it and let me know.

Disclaimer-----I do not own Yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment. -----** Take care…..QOD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Any other person on the street who saw the three of them could tell that Yami was the leader and the other two were his guards. Yet no one said a thing as they walked "Deck the Halls" played in the background 

"I'd like to deck them all right…---Sigh---…What's up with all this anyway" Bakura asked thinking Yami would have an answer

When he didn't respond Marik did

"We'll find out soon" Marik kicking a rock

For all three of them was depressed over the situation as is, and the cheer of everyone around them, was just pissing them off even more.

They reached the usual fork in the road where they all took separate paths. They said nothing but proceeded to their own homes.

(I will talk to Yugi as soon as he awakes, and find out what's going on) Yami (I have too…..)

Yami went up to Yugis room and laid down on the bed.

Once he was able to relax he tried the door to his Hikaris' soul room

Yet it didn't even open up or budge at all.

"Does this mean I have no access to my Hikari?" Yami hesitated, for he was scared "Yugi please I am sorry let me in"

….No response….

"HIKARI ITS YAMI, HIKARI! ……YUGI I AM HERE LET ME IN, PLEASE!!!" Yami stayed there for ten minutes banging as hard as he could, yet to no avail the door remained shut, and Yami knew that as long as the door was shut. Yami had full access to the body, and could live as being himself, and though a small part of him was happy a major part of him felt scared and his heart was filled with dread

"Yugi, I am nothing without you my light, please open this door, tell me what is going on Yugi, please" Yami on the floor in front of the door crying "You are the one person I can't bear to loose, you complete me….Please open up the door Yugi and we will talk about whatever is wrong" Yami slowly getting up to put his ear to the door hoping to hear some rustling or moving around of things…..Yet all he heard was silence and though tears ran down his face, and he listened closely….Nothing was moving on the other side of the door

Yami moved back a few spaces and looked at the door that separated him from his light and gave it a death glare

Yami sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes

"Yugi, I will come back later, in the meantime I will take a shower and get ready for bed, Maybe by then you will be in a mood to talk, I will be back real soon" Yami speaking softly

Yami opened his eyes and got a new set of clothes to wear and went to shower, while under the water, Yami glanced up at the ceiling as the water poured down his well toned body.

"Why is he still upset with me, he isn't even talking to me. Did I really make him this mad? ……How can I make amends for myself?" Yami just soaped himself down and finished up, he dried himself and put on the fresh set of clothes which was a white t-shirt and jeans

He then went downstairs and talked to Yugis' grandfather, had some dinner----Even though he didn't have an appetite----and then was ready for bed. Slowly after saying goodnight to gramps he went back into their room and sat down on the bed.

Yami sat in the middle of the bed and looked out the window, there was a quarter moon out and the light shown into the dark room. Yami was hoping that when he looked out the window he would see Yugis' reflection looking back at him, but he was disappointed when he saw his own reflection.

Yami laid down and choked back his tears, a few escaped him and rolled down the side of his face, Yami sighed.

"Please Yugi, lets talk about this so we can put it all behind us" Yami said as he slowly closed his eyes, his lashes brushing the others and from here Yami went down the corridor that divided up their soul rooms.

While going down the aisle he noticed the distance that separated the two chambers was larger than it had ever been before. What usually only took four steps now looked as though it would take ten steps

"!" Yami (What….What has happened?)

Yugi confronted his Yami in the corridor that divided the two

Yami was happy to see him "Y..Yugi!" Running over to him

Yet as he moved to get in closer his Hikari backed away and this surprised Yami, as well as confused him, for Yugi had never acted or been this way before…and there was….something else.

Yugi was no longer the small shy kid he knew, for he had grown and was almost the same height of Yami himself just a few centimeters shy. His confidence level was higher then usual as well. Yugis' aura could almost match that of Yamis'.

"Yugi?" Yami in astonishment

"I was surprised you know, by how you did at the festival" Yugi said

Though it was a compliment, it could also be as though he was taunting Yami

"I didn't really get a choice, I was just thrashed out their in our body, but I think we will win the tournament. I think I did real well for us…" Yami smiling softly at his Hikari and moved in a bit closer "Of course the only competition was really…"

"I'm sorry Yami" Yugi said with his head bent low

"…." Yami wide-eyed (What could he be saying sorry for…the puzzle?...Leaving me?)

Yugi kicked back against the wall and looked in Yamis' direction then looked off to the side as he crossed his arms

Yami just looked at him

Just by Yugis' expression he could tell he really was sorry, but there was something else wrong

Yugis' eyelashes slowly opened and Yugis' eyes looked right at Yami and Yami felt his heart flutter

"I needed" Yugi began

----Yamis' heart skipped a beat---- "Needed?" Yami looking at Yugi

"…" Yugi lowered his head for he couldn't meet Yamis' eyes

"Yugi?" Yami closing in the distance

Yugi sighed "I needed a day off for the finals and tests and I purposely left you at home. I really am sorry, still since the tests are over and the break is to begin, we can talk and go over strategies like before. Tomorrow is the last day and once it is over then we can relax and do what you want. You can even use the body tomorrow if you want to go to school and get the results of the tests okay…Goodnight" Yugi waved and he closed the door to his soul room

"…" Yami blinked a few times as what he said sunk in

(He's locking himself away in his soul room?) Yami rushed over

He began to bang once more on the door that belonged to Yugis' soul room

"Hikari please let me in….WHATS GOING ON….YUGI!!!" Yami screaming out his name

There was no response

"Damn!!!" Yami pounding the door

Having no response from Yugi, he went into his own soul room to rest, for he had used so much magic that day that he grew very weak.

He sat on his thrown like chair and began to think

(Yugis' appearance, his mannerisms, there must be something else going on, Yugi can't just be mad at him from what happened the other day, but what could it be)

"Yugi…I wish you would tell me what is going on?" Yami saying as he suddenly drifted off to sleep

"Hikari" Yami saying his name as sleep over came him

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!! 

Pow!!!!!!!

"The Hell…..---Slowly getting up---where did the night go?" Yami rubbing his head

There had been no other communication with Yugi so Yami got up and went straight to school not even saying bye to Gramps

Still what he didn't expect was to see Bakura and Marik waiting for him at the front gate

"Early for you isn't Pharaoh?" Marik "You'd never be up at this hour usually"

"I'm not in the mood" Yami glaring at them his aura flaring

"Hells' your problem" Bakura looking at him

"…" Yami moving his head off to the side, Bakura put his arm around the Pharaohs shoulders

"Come on, tell me what's wrong?" Bakura

Yami pushed him off him "Shut up thief!"

"Let me guess, Yugi isn't talking to you" Seto snapping his fingers and giving a gun like gesture pointing to the three of them as he came in through the gate

Yami gave him a death glare that sent shivers down Kaibas' spine, though he'd never admit it. (Just wait I'll get him for that glare) Kaiba thinking as he smirked at Yami giving him a glare of his own

"Yeah well, for some reason my hikari isn't either" Marik saying as he put his hands behind his head

"I can tell why your Hikari wouldn't talk to you, but mine is more quiet then ever" Bakura saying more so with resentment

"On top of it all, he's growing up" Marik relaxing his position and putting a hand on his hip

"Shut up all of you, your sounding like a bunch of women" Kaiba saying as he looked at them and began to walk into the school next to Yami

Class began and Yami stared out the window

////_**Announcement…..Announcement….**_///

Kaiba was sitting in front of Yami and he turned around and looked at Yami smirking

"I guess this is it…Why don't you all come out for this" Seto saying to the others

"!!!!!" Classroom classmates not knowing what to think

The Hikaris came out in ghostlike form surprising the Yamis'

"Y…Yugi" Yami smiling for the sight of him made him happy

The Hikaris' smiled at their Yamis, but then looked as though they just heard someone died, for their faces became depressed and this made the Yamis begin to worry

Seto smirked

_**////If everyone will look on the overhead monitor the winners of the beauty contest will be announced///**_

Everyone looked at the monitor

///_**Ranking third place was Ryou Bakura….**_///

"What!" Bakura glared as they showed a picture of him in his girlish form walking down the ramp

Everyone made cat calls and some girls said how cute he was. Ryou blushed and was glad he wasn't in their body…he smiled at his Yami and congratulated him

(Shut up) Bakura said via mind link

Ryou smiled for it was a relief and genuine smile

(Way to go beauty) Marik

(At least I placed) Bakura smirked

Marik flipped him off

///_**Ranking second place was Yugi///**_

"The Hell!" Yami was pissed and slammed his fist on his desk, as they also showed a picture of him in his girlish form on the monitor

Everyone made cat calls and some girls said how amazingly cute he was. Yugi blushed and he too was glad he wasn't in their body…he smiled at his Yami and congratulated him. Then he breathed a sigh of relief.

Still Yamis' aura was blazing and was totally pissed

"Who was it he lost to?" Marik was in complete shock

(I don't believe it our Pharaoh lost….still to who) Bakura

///_**Our first winner and grand prize winner of our beauty contest is….///**_

(I'll kill him) Yami said as he waited for the name

(((Sigh))) Yugi knowing that his Yami was mad for who could it have been that beat his Yami

As far as Yugi was concerned the only one who could defeat his Yami at anything was him, but he didn't participate and other than Bakura in his get up, he didn't think anyone else other than his Yami looked good in drag.

(I'll destroy and defeat who ever it is that beat me in the contest….Damn it announce the winner already!!!!) Yami pissed

///_**Seto Kaiba**_

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!" Yami slamming his hands on the desk making everyone jump and his chair fall to the ground

(((Sigh….Yami))) Yugi in a calming tone

A picture of Seto appeared on the monitor

"…" Yamis

"!!!" Hikaris looking at the monitor in shock

Seto had long wavy brown hair that went past his waist and was parted off to the side, he wore an elven princess outfit of blue matching his eye color and high heals.

The monitor above displayed his walk and grace and as he walked his long hair flowed behind him, and as he turned his hair gracefully fell upon his shoulders and his eyes looked over his hair and glittered as he flashed a genuine smile.

----((Who knew Seto could smile like that)-Yugi))---

Everyone held their breath so as to not burst out laughing

Still looking at the monitor the only thing that gave way to him being a guy was the fact of his height and broad shoulders.

"…" Yamis

((He obviously cheated, and had a professional dress him up, some makeup artist I gather…the best money could buy…The bastard!!!)) Yami

(((No wonder he lost))) Yugi looking mouth opened

(…) Yami

There was a large silence within the classroom as they all looked at the monitor in shock

"That was Seto Kaiba?" Classmate 1

"I voted for Kaiba" Classmate 2

"No way I didn't know that was him or I would've voted for Yugi" Classmate 3

"Who knew that was that jerk" Girl 4

Kaiba was unpleased with these responses but it didn't matter since he finally won against Yugi

///**_Once more the winner of the contest is Seto Kaiba…Congratulations on all of our winners the test results are now posted in the main hallway….Happy holidays and we will all see you next semester…classes are now dismissed_///**

There was a large "Yeah" among the students and they all rushed out to gather their things and see their results.

The Yamis and Hikaris gathered their things

Finally Yami couldn't stand it anymore

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!!! WHEN I SAW YOU WEREN'T EVEN IN GARB!!!!!!!!!" Yami slamming his hands on the desk

"I was one of the first contestants…I don't usually lower myself to such lows but I figured I would get one up on you" Seto saying as he answered his phone

Seto walked off talking on his cell something about heading to his office to fire the jerk who forgot to file the last documents

"That Bastard!!!" Yami saying with fire in his eyes

"Oh and Yugi" Seto saying as he reached the door

"…" Yami glared

"Happy Holidays" Seto smirked "I want that guy in my office by the time I get there or** your** fired!!! No actually I am in a very **good** mood, still that may quickly change!"

The Yamis scowled as Kaiba walked away smiling

"It seems he won this round" Yugi said smiling

"So it does" Yami said glaring

The Hikaris busted out laughing leaving the Yamis completely clueless

"Y….Yugi?" Yami asked with a confused look on his face

"Don't worry we're fine" Malik

"Better than fine" Ryou

"In fact I would have to say that we're great" Yugi with a huge smile on his face

"Than mind telling us what's going on" Marik

"Well we were scared that we'd win the contest" Ryou said moving his bangs out of his eyes

"Still since none of us did" Malik

"We have no worries" Yugi said walking away with his hands behind his head with the other two Hikaris trailing after him

The Yamis followed

"But I wanted to win" Bakura

The Hikaris turned around with a shocked look on their face and they scowled at their Yamis

The Yamis jumped seeing the Hikaris looking so menacing

If anyone was to look at them they may have been mistaken for the Yamis instead of the Hikaris, for they almost were mirror images of themselves in the worst of moods.

"…" Yamis

They saw their grades and finding out that they past the hikaris gave a relieved sigh

The Yamis' were silent the whole time

…………..

* * *

………….. 

Finally about ten minutes later after waving goodbye to their fellow classmates the Yamis' came out in ghostlike form

They couldn't stand it anymore

"So now that the finals are over and we made up…." Yami began "Tell me Yugi---Looking at his young Hikari---Why didn't you want us to win"

"Well" Yugi began and blushed a bit

"!" Yami blushing as well

"…" Marik and Bakura

Everyone stopped when they heard a large yell

"HELL NO I DON'T CARE IF I WON THE CONTEST OR NOT I WILL NOT BE THE PRINCESS IN THE SCHOOL PARADE!!!!"

"That sounds like Kaiba" Yami

"It is Kaiba" Bakura said with a drawl

"That's why we were worried we won, thank God he won first place" Ryou

"And what are our prizes" Yami almost afraid to ask

Bakura and Yugi held up their prizes

"Well I received a pass for fifty free games at the arcade as well as a ticket to the….never mind" Ryou smiling at Yugi to keep the other part of the prize quiet

"Besides that we won a free pass to the…..Well lets go turn in the ticket to the six free ice creams between the two of us that's twelve free ice creams" Yugi said smiling

"I'm getting the chocolate brownie" Malik

As they were passing by the commotion Yami turned and smiled at Kaiba catching his eye

"Happy Holidays Princess" Yami said smirking

"Bastard!" Kaiba said scowling

Kaiba then smiled as he looked at them leaving the grounds "Oh Yugi!"

Yugi stopped as well as Ryou

The two of them sighed, closed their eyes, looked up at the sky then turned

(((Please don't say it))) Ryou and Yugi thinking the same thing but to themselves

"When I am through here how about I drive you over to the Egyptian Exhibit that you won the free tickets too" Seto

"Egyptian Exhibit" Yami and Marik went wide-eyed

(((Damn it))) Yugi and Ryo to themselves

"I heard they had rare, rich, expensive artifacts!" Seto said while smirking

"Huh" Bakuras eyes growing large

"No oh well them I'm too busy to go anyways, well like I said before Happy Holidays" Seto said while leaving in his limo

"Bastard!" Hikaris together

"Let's go, Lets go, Lets go!!!!" Yamis

The Hikaris just bent their heads "Oh man"

"Guess he won this round too" Ryou said as they began to walk toward the exhibit with "Silver Bells" playing in the background

END...Happy Holidays

**A note to the readers **

I hope you all enjoyed the story, it was fun making it and I think the ending may have even been surprising to you all but it was fair I think. Even Seto needs to win on occasion.

Give me some ideas as to what you would like to see happen in future stories. I love hearing from all of you as well as get to know what's on your minds as well as your opinions so feel free to review and let me know.

Disclaimer-----I do not own Yu-gi-oh or Silver Bells or Deck the Halls, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment. -----** Take care and see you in the future…..QOD**


End file.
